


Стыд

by Angiras, Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020



Series: тексты G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Deleted Scenes, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020
Summary: ГВ. Стив на похоронах Пегги Картер.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Series: тексты G - PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617370
Kudos: 27





	Стыд

Стив не думал, что будет так тяжело. Он уже хоронил близких людей, но все было как-то иначе. Когда умерла мать, все происходило будто во сне. Его накрыло только через несколько месяцев, после нескольких стаканов виски, купленного, чтобы отметить получку. Тогда Стив просто проплакал всю ночь. 

Недели после того, как Баки упал в пропасть, Стив провел в кроваво-огненном дурмане гнева, погасить который смогли только льды Арктики. Смерть членов Коммандос Стив не мог осознать до сих пор. Он видел их фотографии в старости, был на их могилах, но все равно, казалось, что они остались такими, какими Стив запомнил их в сорок пятом. Что они продолжают жить где-то далеко.

С Пегги все было иначе. Ее смерти ждали. Каждый раз, навещая ее в пансионе, Стив видел, что время не щадит ее разум и тело. Понимал, что лучше уже не будет и эта встреча может стать последней. Что однажды раздастся звонок, и все будет кончено. Когда это произошло, Стив испытал смесь горя и болезненного, постыдного облегчения, от которых не мог избавиться всю дорогу до Лондона. 

Стив пришел в церковь чуть раньше назначенного срока официального прощания, решив не приезжать в часовню с самого утра, когда с Пегги прощались ближайшие родственники и друзья семьи. Он не был знаком близко ни с кем из родственников Пегги, да и они, судя по всему, относились к нему прохладно, не желая вдаваться в подробности, что на самом деле связывает Стива Роджерса с гранд-дамой их семейства. Стив же не хотел мешать их скорби своим присутствием, но и самому прощаться с Пегги на виду у всех ему претило. А еще оставалась надежда избежать обычной шумихи, которая начиналась, стоило ему появиться на официальных мероприятиях. 

Его план провалился. У самой церкви несмотря на то, что сам вход был оцеплен спецслужбами, толпились как журналисты, так и просто зеваки, судя по всему, надеявшиеся увидеть кого-то знаменитого, может быть даже членов королевской семьи, и рассмотреть их умопомрачительные траурные наряды. 

Стив надеялся миновать толпу незаметно. Капитан Америка – слишком мелко для британской прессы, и ему казалось, что у него получится, но с высоты парапета вдруг раздался громкий, хорошо поставленный дикторский голос: 

– А прямо сейчас на церемонию прибыл Стив Роджерс, более известный как Капитан Америка – любовник Маргарет Картер. Как вы себя чувствуете, капитан Роджерс? Каково это – прощаться с главной любовью вашей жизни? 

– С кем? – растерялся Стив. 

Он хотел отступить, но его внезапно окружили репортеры, судя по направленным на него микрофонам. До этого момента Стив удивлялся, почему большинство других гостей, несмотря на солнечную погоду, пришли с зонтами, списывая это на стереотипы об Англии, однако теперь, видя, как они прикрывают лица от фотовспышек или раскрытым на манер тарана зонтом расчищают себе путь, пожалел, что не поступил так же. 

– Без комментариев, – буркнул он и мощным, но очень невежливым движением заставил людей расступиться и поспешил к дверям церкви. 

Стив было решил, что спасен, но ступив на порог сразу оказался в объятьях какого-то сенатора. Во всяком случае, по размеру и степени одутловатости лица, этот человек вполне мог оказаться сенатором. 

– Капитан, соболезную вашей утрате, – сказал вероятный сенатор и стиснул Стива в объятиях. 

– Не представляю, как вы справляетесь..., – проговорила дама, прильнувшая к груди Стива, стоило сенатору отступить. 

– Такая любовь, такие чудные внуки! А ведь они могли быть вашими! – Заливал слезами новый пиджак Стива следующий гость. 

Стив с ужасом заметил, что перед ним выстроилась небольшая очередь. И все, что он мог сделать – крохотными шагами между новыми и новыми объятиями спиной пробираться к спасительному входу. Стив надеялся, что хотя бы внутри люди будут вести себя сдержанней, или он сам сможет забиться в самый дальний угол и спокойно пройти через церемонию. Его план удался, не считая того, что, пятясь задом, он чуть не сбил с ног древнего, как седые пирамиды старика. Но, зато, воспользовавшись заминкой, сумел поддержать его, а затем пробить им обоим дорогу в церковь. 

Внутри действительно было спокойно, светло и тихо. Гости уже расселись и Стив как раз присмотрел себе место в последнем ряду у самого края. Однако не успел он усесться, как к нему подошел распорядитель похорон. 

– Нет-нет, что вы. Ваше место там, – сказал он, кивнув в сторону алтаря и, подхватив Стива под руку, повел к первому ряду. 

Он усадил Стива в самом центре, жестом попросив подвинуться даму, в которой Стив смутно узнал дочь Пегги. Та поджала губы, кивнула на свободное место, но не сказала ни слова. Стив не осмелился ослушаться ее. 

Пока священник читал молитву, Стив ерзал на скамье как на иголках. Ему казалось, будто его спину буравят взглядом абсолютно все гости в зале, вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на прощании с Пегги, и гадают, правда ли он спал с ней или нет. В присутствии ее родственников это казалось Стиву особенно неуместным. Не говоря уже о том, что после изменений в своем теле он старался не садиться в первые ряды, чтобы никому не мешать – особенно если речь шла о помещении, где не было уклона. 

– Но кто расскажет о Маргарет Картер как не те, кто знал ее лично? Самые близкие, самые родные люди? – Скорбно проговорил священник. Стиву показалось, что он опечален тем, что ему совсем не досталось внимания публики, а теперь он вынужден передать слово каким-то близким. – Капитан Роджерс, прошу вас, – сказал священник, указывая на трибуну справа от гроба. 

Стив поперхнулся, затем почувствовал, что краснеет. Он очень надеялся, что это хотя бы не связанные между собой процессы. Этой церемонии не хватало разве что человека с приступом удушья. 

На ватных ногах, сгорая со стыда, Стив прошел к трибуне. Он некоторое время смотрел на зал. Зал смотрел на него. 

– Не сдерживайте своих чувств, – мягко подбодрил его священник. – Просто дайте им выход. 

– У меня нет слов, – прохрипел Стив в микрофон и, не сдержавшись, хлопнул рукой по лицу. 

По залу прокатился умилительный вздох. 

Стив не помнил, как спустился с трибуны и быстрым шагом, под ахи и вздохи, прошел между рядами скамеек к выходу. Должно быть, гости решили, что суровый солдат не справился с нахлынувшими чувствами. 

Уходить было неправильно, но Стив был уверен, Пегги бы его поняла. Это только ритуал, а прошлое, друзья, память о них – то, что всегда останется в его сердце. 

Стив распахнул двери церкви, глубоко вздохнул и вновь столкнулся нос к носу со стариком, которого чуть не сбил раньше. Тот, судя по всему, не стал слушать священника, а так и остался стоять на улице, опершись на клюку.

Присмотревшись, Стив узнал в нем мужа Пегги. Они не были знакомы лично, и Стив видел не так много его фото – ворошить жизнь старых друзей оказалось невыносимо тяжело. 

– Мне очень жаль, – выдохнул Стив. 

– Это были веселые семьдесят лет, – сказал Суза. Он растянул рот в подобии улыбки, сощурился, подставляя лицо солнцу, и стукнул клюкой по полу. – Пора и честь знать. 

Стив смущенно опустил глаза и проговорил: 

– И простите, за то, что я… Что из-за меня тут устроили. Я бы не пришел, если бы знал, что так выйдет. 

Рот Сузы растянулся еще шире, и он снова стукнул по полу клюкой. 

– Наш брак никогда не был публичным. Видишь почему? – Хмыкнул он. – Но и ты меня прости. Если бы ты не принял это на себя… Не знаю, как смог бы пережить этот день, – сказал Суза, и Стив почувствовал, как его иссушенная рука ложится на плечо, и дружеский жест перерастает в объятие. 

– Наверное, это потрясающе, прожить столько лет с тем, кого любишь? – Выдохнул Стив в костлявое плечо. 

– Ну, – услышал Стив смешок у самого уха. – Найди его и сам узнаешь.


End file.
